Wolverine Kills Everybody
by FlapJacksonHead
Summary: Wolverine kills every single person ever.


Wolverine Kills everybody.

Spiderman came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! What's up Wolverine!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Captain America came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Spiderman! Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Iron Man came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Captain America!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Hulk came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Iron Man!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Hawkeye came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Hulk!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Black Widow came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Hawkeye!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Cyclops came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Black Widow!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Storm came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Cyclops!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. The Thing came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Cyclops!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Jean Grey came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Thing!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Professor X came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Jean Grey!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. War Machine came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Professor X!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Beyonder came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill War Machine!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Vision came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Beyonder!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Scarlet Witch came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Vision!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Arim Zola came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Scarlet Witch!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Magneto came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Arim Zola!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Sabertooth came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Magneto!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Sabertooth came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Mr. Fantastic!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Ego the living planet came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Sabertooth!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" but couldn't chop his head off because Ego is a planet. Kaine came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Ego the living planet!" Wolverine said "I didn't, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Molten Man came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Kaine!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Pepper Pots came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Moten Man!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Dracula came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Pepper Pots!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Radioactive Man came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Dracula!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Daisy Johnson came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Radioactive Man!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Coldblood came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Daisy Johnson!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Devil Dinosaur came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Coldblood!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Invisible Woman came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Devil Dinosaur!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Diamond Lil came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Invisible woman!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Skarr, son of Hulk came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Diamond Lil!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Silver Surfer came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Skar, son of Hulk!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Galactus came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Silver Surfer!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Dazzler came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Galactus!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off, then had sex with her body. Nightcrawler came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Dazzler!' Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Thor came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Nightcrawler!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Mystique came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Thor!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Red Hulk came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Mystique!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Shuma Gorath came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Red Hulk!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Abomination came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Shuma Gorah!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Iceman came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Abomination!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Rick Jones came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Iceman!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Angel came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Rick Jones!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Beast came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Angel!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Purple man came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Beast!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Sugar man came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Purple man!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Dr. Demonoculous came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Sugar man!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Speedball came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Dr. Demonoculous!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Daredevil came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Speedball!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Punisher came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Daredevil!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Ghost Rider came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Punisher!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Morbius the living vampire came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Ghost Rider!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Phil Urich came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Morbius the Living Vampire!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Blizzard came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Phil Urich! I don't even know who that is!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Howard the Duck came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Blizzard!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Doctor Octopus came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Howard the Duck! That movie was actually pretty good!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Annihilus came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Doctor Octopus!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Absorbing Man came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Annihilus!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The 3-D man came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Absorbing Man!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Nick Fury came up to Wolverine, and said "And you will know My name is the Lord when I lay My vengeance upon thee." Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Venom came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Nick Fury!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Balder the Brave came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Venom!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Baron Zemo came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Balder the Brave!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off.

Wolverine went and got some ice cream. Quasar came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Baron Zemo!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Human Torch came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Quasar!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Fing Fang Foom came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Human Torch!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. She-Hulk came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Fing Fang Foom!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Doctor Doom came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill She-Hulk!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Mole Man came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Doctor Doom!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Mole Man!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Sentinel came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill SleepWalker!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Doctor Strange came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Sentinel!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Cannonball came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Doctor Strange!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Super Skrull came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Cannonball!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Captain Britain came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Super Skrull!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Leader came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Captain Britain!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Silver Sable came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Leader!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Arcade came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Silver Sable!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Cloak came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Arcade!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Dagger came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Cloak!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Luke Cage came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Dagger!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Emma Frost came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Luke Cage!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Beef came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Emma Frost!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Kingpin came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Beef!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Shroud came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Kingpin!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Wonder Man came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Shroud!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Moon Knight came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Wonder Man!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Trapster came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Moon Knight!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Tigra came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Trapster" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Shang Chi, the Master of Kung-Fu came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Tigra" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head Swordsman came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Shang Chi, the Master of Kung-Fu" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Jim Rhodes came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Swordsman!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Egghead came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Jim Rhodes!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Scorpion came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Egghead!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Frankenstein's monster came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Scorpion!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Red Skull came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The The Frankenstein's monster" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Mockingbird came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Red Skull!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Crossbones came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Mockingbird!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Trickshot came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Crossbones" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Hellcat came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Trickshot" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Titania came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Hellcat!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Graviton came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Titania!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Carnage came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Graviton!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Ms. Marvel came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Carnage!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Goliath came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Ms. Marvel!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Herbie the stupid FF robot came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Goliath!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Spider Woman came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Herbie the stupid FF robot" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. The Stiltman came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Spider Woman!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Rocket Racer came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Stiltman!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Inbetweener came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Rocket Racer!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Adam Warlock came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Inbetweener!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Rocket Racoon came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Adam Warlock!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Shocker came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Rocket Racoon!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Gwen Stacy came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Shocker!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Sandman came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Gwen Stacy!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Rhino came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Sandman!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Blue Beetle came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Rhino!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Hydro-man came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Blue Beetle!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Superion came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Hydro-man!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Sub-mariner came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Superion!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Tinkerer came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Sub Mariner!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Bob, Agent of Hydra came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Tinkerer!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Whiplash came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Bob, Agent of Hydra!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Cable came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Whiplash!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Black Panther came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! It's cool that you killed Cable." Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Turner D. Century came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Black Panther!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Doctor Druid came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Turner D. Century!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. A-Bomb came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Doctor Druid!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Black Knight came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill A-Bomb!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Betty Banner came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Black Knight!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Ulik the Troll came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Betty Banner!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Drax the Destroyer came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Ulik the Troll!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Dormammu came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Drax the Destroyer!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Pip the Troll came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Dormammu!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Deadpool came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Pip the Troll!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. El Gato came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Deadpool!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Conan the Barbarian came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill El Gato!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Thanos came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Conan the Barbarian!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Man-thing came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Thanos" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Eightball came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Man-Thing!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Blade came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Eightball" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Froggy Nelson came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Blade!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Mary Jane Watson came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Froggy Nelson!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Sharon Carter came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Mary Jane Watson!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Gladiator came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Sharon Carter!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Groot the tree-guy came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Gladiator!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Rogue came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Groot the tree-guy!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped off her head. Dum Dum Dugan came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Rogue!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Silver Samurai came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Dum Dum Dugan!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Bulletman came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Silver Samurai!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Firelord came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Bulletman" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Hellcow came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Firelord!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Gamora came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Hellcow" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Green Goblin came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Gamora!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Sin Eater came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Green Goblin!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Vermin came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Sin Eater!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Hobgoblin came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Vermin!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Kraven the Hunter came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Hobgoblin!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Gargantua came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Kraven the Hunter!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Wizard came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Gargantua!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Titania came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Wizard!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Nomad came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Titania" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Phoenix came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Nomad!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Kitty Pride came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Phoenix!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Franklin Richards came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Kitty Pride!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Abraxas came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Franklin Richards!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Magus came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Abraxas!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Nebula came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Magus!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Rachel Summers came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Nebula!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. The Grey Gargoyle came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Rachel Summers!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Hate-Monger came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill They Grey Gargoyle!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Hellstorm came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Hate-Monger!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. IT the Living Colossus came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Hellstorm!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Star-Lord came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill It the Living Colossus!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Iron Fist came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Star-Lord" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Jubilee came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Iron Fist!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Ka-Zar came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Jubilee!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Machine Man came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Ka-Zar!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Paladin came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Machine Man!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Superia came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Paladin" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. King Simian came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Superia" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Madcap came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill King Simian!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Korg came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Madcap!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Loki came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Korg!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Living Monolith came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Loki!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Living Brain came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Living Monolith!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Madame Web came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Living Brain!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Juggernaut came up to Wolverine, and said "I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Black Tom came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Juggernaut!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Aunt May came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Black Tom!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Julia Carpenter came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Aunt May!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. The Molecule Man came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Julia Carpenter!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Northstar came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Molecule Man!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Omega Red came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Northstar!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Monstra came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Omega Red!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Lilandra came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Monstra!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Ben Parker came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Lilandra!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Puck came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Ben Parker!" Wolverine said "Ben Parker is already dead!" and chopped his head off. Psylocke came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Puck!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Psyco-Man came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Psylocke" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Red She-hulk came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Psyco-Man" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Princess Python came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Red She-Hulk" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Sasquatch came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Princess Python!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Roko The Amazing came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Princess Python!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Sauron came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Roko the Amazing!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Russian came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Sauron!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Salt came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Russian" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Typhoid Mary came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Salt!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Liz Osborn came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Typhoid Mary!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Shadu the Shady came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Liz Osborn!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Shadow Cat came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Shadu the Shady!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Scarlet Spider came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Shadow Cat!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Tarantula came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Scarlet Spider!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Tiamat came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Tarantula!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Ultron came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Tiamat!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Toad came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Ultron!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Union Jack came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Toad" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Triton came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Union Jack!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Tricephalous came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Triton!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Kro came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Tricephalous!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Black Bolt came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Kro!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Medusa came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Black Bolt!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Ulysses Bloodstone came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Medusa!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Quicksilver came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Ulysses Bloodstone!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Makkari came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Quicksliver!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Karnak came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Makkari!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. U.S. Agent came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Makkari!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Chores MacGillicuddy came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill U.S. Agent!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Ultragirl came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Chores MacGillicuddy" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Torgo came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Ultragirl!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Crystal came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Torgo!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Odin came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Crystal!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Una-Rogg came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Odin!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Hercules came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Odin!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Flying Tiger came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Hercules!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Fixer came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Flying Tiger!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. J. Jonah Jameson came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Fixer!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Hornet came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill J. Jonah Jameson!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Black Cat came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Hornet!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Scourge of the Underworld came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Black Cat!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Fallen One came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Scourge of the Underworld!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Gambit came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Fallen One!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Freak came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Gambit!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. General Thunderbolt Ross came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill the Freak!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Batroc came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill General Thunderbolt Ross!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Doc Samson came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Batroc!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Bullseye came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Batroc!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Chameleon came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Bullseye!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Blob came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Chameleon!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Blastaar came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Blob!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Cottonmouth came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Blastaar!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Dragon Man came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Cottonmouth!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Firebird came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Dragon Man!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Thunderball came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Firebird!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Kang the conqueror came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Thunderball!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Killer Shrike came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Kang conqueror!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Will-O'-the-Wisp came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Killer Shrike!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. MODOK came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Will-O'-The-Wisp!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Nova came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill MODOK!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Longshot came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Nova!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Namorita came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Longshot!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off. Terrax came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Namorita!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Proteus came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Terrax!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Sea Urchin came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Proteus!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Darkhawk came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Sea Urchin!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Rage came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Darkhawk!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Edifice Rex came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Rage!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Sphinx came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Edifice Rex!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. ROM came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Sphinx!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. King Cobra came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill ROM!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Mandrill came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill King Cobra!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Icemaster came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Mandrill!" Wolverine said "Who the fuck are you?!" and chopped his head off. Klaw came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Icemaster!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Ghost came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Klaw!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Bucky came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Ghost!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Spy Master came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Bucky!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Moondragon came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Spy Master!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Agent Zero came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Moondragon!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Box came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Moondragon!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Deathlok came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Box!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Gorilla Man came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Deathlok!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Jack of Hearts came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Gorilla Man!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Blazing Skull came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Jack of Hearts!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Gorgilla came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Blazing Skull!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Yetigar came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Gorgilla!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. The Wasp came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Yetigar!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Red Ronnin came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill The Wasp!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Baron Blood came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Red Ronnin!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Banshee came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Leech!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped his head off. Moria McTaggert came up to Wolverine, and said "Hey! Don't kill Leech!" Wolverine said "Kiss my grits, bub!" and chopped her head off.

And then he drank a beer, and went to bed.


End file.
